


Whipped Cream Encounter

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-04
Updated: 1999-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After coming to the aid of a lovely stranger, Fraser is enlighted to some uses for whipped cream





	Whipped Cream Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Whipped Cream Encounter

## Whipped Cream Encounter

by Courser

Author's disclaimer: All due South characters and concepts are the property of Alliance Communications. I'm only borrowing them and will return them unharmed

* * *

Whipped Cream Encounter 

By Courser 

Rating: NC-17 

Pairings: Fraser/Other 

Notes: This was written in response to a challenge to write a story regarding the non-food use of canned aerosol whipped cream. This is predictably smutty so be forwarned. Ok, so this probably isn't my best work, but it was fun! 

Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police was taking Diefenbaker, his wolf, for his evening walk. They were both feeling just a little homesick since the first snow of the year had fallen. Exiled, as it where, far from his home in the Yukon, his little apartment seemed just a little more drab in this limbo time until Christmas. Lost in his thoughts, he rounded the corner and was struck full in the chest by a sack of groceries. He deftly caught them, unfortunately completely missing the woman who fell hard on a hand and both knees, narrowly missing Diefenbaker who let out a woof of surprise. Fraser looked sharply at him, detecting disparaging note in his voice. 

"Ma'am! Are you all right? Here, let me help you." He put the groceries down and leaned down to help her up. 

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz.....ow, Ow, OW .....and these shoes..... Damn! Ow!" She looked up at him, her blue eyes tearing up. 

"Can you stand?" Fraser asked, supporting her with both hands on her waist. 

"Yeah, I think, ooooh, man that stings...." She stood, taking the bulk of her weight on her left foot. 

Fraser released her and squatted to assess her injuries. Her hose were shredded and both knees were bleeding freely. Sand, salt and dirt were present in abundance. 

"I should say so! These abrasions are quite deep. I believe they are also contaminated with sand and salt." 

He put his hands around her right ankle, feeling for broken bones. "You're ankle isn't broken, sprained, perhaps......" 

"Oh, it'll be ok. I've just got weak ankles. I must have stepped in a hole and turned it." 

Noting that said ankles were quite shapely, Fraser looked around them and found a broken bit of concrete, holding it up for her inspection as he straightened. 

"This is most likely what caused your fall." 

"Yeah, probably....." she said, tears now starting to fall. She dropped her head, letting her thick brown hair hide her face as she cried. "I'm sorry for.....uhm, hitting you with my..." 

"No, no, I'm fine" Fraser said, trying to look around the curtain of her hair. She brought up her hand to wave him away, and he caught it, spotting blood there as well. Turning it over, he examined it, and extracting his handkerchief, wrapped it carefully. 

"Uhm, Miss.... I have an ointment that is really very effective on these types of injuries......" he looked about them, but there wasn't a single suitable sitting surface to be seen. 

"Miss..." 

"Ann, my name is Ann" she said thickly. 

"Ann, then. Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police" he held out his hand and she shook it gingerly in hers. 

"Ann, I live just around the corner and if you'd be willing to accompany me, I'll, uh, render aid" 

"Render aid?" she made a little choking sound, that might have been a laugh and finally raising her head, noticing for the first time his concerned expression and kind eyes. 

"Well, yes, I am trained a number of first aid measures." 

"You're not an axe murderer, are you?" She asked. 

"Axe murderer? Why no, I'm a Mountie." As if the two were mutually exclusive. 

"All right, then." She began limping alongside him. 

"Ann, perhaps I should carrry you." Fraser began to pick her up. 

"No, no, no. Absolutely not!" A look of horror crossed her face. 

"Understood" he said, though he didn't understand at all. He offered his arm for support instead and she took it, while he carried her groceries in the other 

"It's really ok, it'll loosen up in a minute." She hobbled along on her high heeled shoes, clinging to Fraser's arm. 

They made slow but steady progress to his apartment, though Fraser was agonized to watch her struggling up the stairs. Finally, he could take it no longer and without a word swept her up into his arms. She protested again, but had sense enough to cease her struggles and put her arms around his neck as he settled her against his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Ann, but these stairs are just too treacherous in your condition." 

"It's ok, I was getting tired anyway" she said, taking in the scent of him. Wholly masculine, it was a combination of oiled leather, Ivory soap, a sweet musk underlying all. 

He covered the stairs two at a time in spite of his burden and reaching his apartment, sat her in a chair in what passed for his dining room, and turned on the light. 

"Sit right there, I'll get the necessary items." He said as he went to the kitchen and put on the kettle, then took a box from an old dresser and returned, kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

He looked closely at her knees, unfolding his knife. 

Ann looked at him, alarmed, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" 

"Your hose are ruined, I'm just going to cut them away" he answered rationally. 

"I, I can just take them off." 

"Ahh, yes. Of course." He stood and waited. 

"Uh, bathroom?" she inquired. 

"No......Oh! Yes. Right. I'll just uh....." he walked out of sight into the kitchen. 

"Thanks, it'll just take a moment" she stood, hiking only the rear of her black skirt up, hooked her pantyhose with her thumbs and stripped them down to her thighs. Sitting back down, she toed her shoes off and worked the hose over her lacerated knees with a few hisses and groans. 

"Ok, they're off." Ann announced and Fraser appeared instantly and assumed his position at her feet. She felt a little like Cinderella. 

"First I need to clean the wounds. I'm sorry, but this might hurt a bit" He said as he began to dab at her knees. In his element, he went about his task, studiously ignoring the fact that if he changed his focus just a bit, he could see up her skirt. All the way, for that matter, to a pair of red satin panties. What he was having more trouble ignoring was the distinctly female scent emanating from her. His highly developed olfactory center was dangerously close to overload. As if that weren't enough, Ann kept pulling her knees away from him, an involuntary response to the pain. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand firmly on her thigh, just above the knee, to steady it while he applied a healing ointment to the site. Her pale skin was incredibly soft and smooth. Of it's own volition, his thumb stroked her thigh. She jerked again, releasing another sweet breeze from under her skirt. 

"Ann, please try to hold still, I'm almost finished here" he said, his voice sounding tight even to him. <<It's not the only thing that's getting tight>> he thought. 

Ann was trying hard to sit still, but she found herself responding to his touch. The combination of pain and pleasure was arousing her. Not that she found pain arousing, but his sure touch was such a contrast to it. She was just a little disappointed when he applied two huge band-aids to her knees and stood, admiring his work. 

"There, the ointment I applied has antibiotic and anti-inflammatory properties. You should be as good as new in a week or so." 

"Thank you, Constable, but uh, there's still my hand." Ann showed it to him, still bound in his handkerchief. 

"Ah, yes. I'll just make us some tea first." Fraser went to the kitchen, poured the boiling water over his favorite bark tea in an ancient coffee pot and brought it, along with two mugs to the table. 

"Constable, Frasier?, is it....." 

"Fra-zer, no 'I' , but call me Ben. I'm off-duty" he smiled at her as he unwrapped her hand revealing the scrape on her palm. 

"Ben, then. Ow. Thank you for taking it upon yourself to...eech!, patch me up." To her surprise, he placed his hand on the back of hers, lacing his fingers between hers and turned it over. A little shiver of pleasure raced up her arm and down her spine at his sure grip. 

"There is quite a lot of debris in this abrasion." He said as he cleaned her hand, an altogether different, but no less alluring scent filling his nose. She was watching him closely, her breasts close to his arm. He met her eyes, deep blue and trusting, her smudged mascara giving her a forlorn expression. He turned his attention to her hand, treating it and bandaging it with clean gauze. 

"There. Done." 

"Thanks, Ben." She took a sip of her tea. "Mmm. This is good, what is it?" 

"Bark tea. From the Northwest Territories. It's very relaxing." He took a sip 

"You know, I have the perfect thing for this. Where are my groceries? And a dish." Ben handed them to her and got his tin plate from the kitchen. 

"You really don't have to do this......" 

"Please, it's my treat. In payment for you medical expertise" she explained "I'll also need your knife." 

Ben removed it and passed it to her, sitting back down. 

Ann took two nectarines and a can of whipped cream from the shopping bag, quickly pitted and sliced the fruit on the plate. The juice ran over her hands as she worked, his eyes going wide when she licked the juice from her fingers. She grabbed the can and shook it vigorously, her breasts bouncing under her silk blouse with the motion. 

<<oh dear>>

"This is my favorite dessert. Trust me, you'll like it." She told him as she took a slice of nectarine and sprayed it with whipped cream and aimed it towards his mouth. Ben put his hand on hers to steady her aim, and took it with his teeth, leaving some cream on his upper lip. Ann wiped it off with her finger then licked it off with her tongue. 

<<Ohhh dear>>

"Good? You like it?" Ben just nodded his head. It's impolite to speak with a full mouth. 

Ann prepared a slice for herself, popping it into her mouth with practiced ease, moaning in appreciation. 

"It's very......sweet." He said as he tried squirting whipped cream on a slice, succeeding but catching her with it as well. 

"Oh, I, I'm sorry...." 

"They're tricky like that, require a little practice." She chuckled, licking whipped cream from her hand much like a cat. Ben ate his slice, leaving some cream on his index finger. Ann casually took his hand and licked it off. He stopped chewing and swallowed convulsively. 

"You know, there are other uses for this stuff" she said with a gleam in her eye. 

"Oh....uh, Really." Was all he could say as she squirted cream on a nectarine and put it into her mouth along with her finger. She drew it out slowly, his brain beginning to short circuit at her display. She took his hand, sprayed cream on his index finger, put it in her mouth and began to suck gently at it. He gasped a little at the answering pulse in his groin. She sprayed her finger, offering it up to him and he took it into his mouth, swallowing reflexively as she stroked his tongue. Her eyes closed as he drew on her finger. A moment later, they withdrew their fingers. 

"These, uh, other uses. I suppose I, uh...well, I'm a Mountie.....I should be made...um, aware, don't you think?" he heard himself saying. 

"Absolutely. I mean, knowledge is it's own reward, isn't it?" she agreed, picking up the can and heading towards his bed. 

"Yes. Yes, it is." Ben stood next to her. 

"First of all, this has to go" She said, unsnapping the cross-strap of his Sam Browne belt, putting her arms around him to pull it through the epaulet and making short work of the belt itself, allowing it to fall to the floor. She unbuttoned his brown uniform jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Ben's responses, slow from lack of use, finally signaled his body to take action. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he kissed her. Her lips, sweet and warm, pulled gently on his as they had his finger. Parting her lips with his tongue, she met him, drawing him in. Her tongue was warm velvet and it entered his mouth, stroking his teeth. He moaned and she answered him, finally pulling away. She grabbed his tie and began to loosen it, but Ben took over and pulled the end through, dropping it to the floor, while she pulled the braces from his shoulders on a downstroke, his shirt from his trousers on the upstroke. He began unbuttoning his shirt from the top, her from the bottom, meeting in the middle. She sighed in frustration when she saw his undershirt. 

"You wear far too many clothes, Ben." She said, pulling the uniform shirt off while he unfastened the cuffs. As soon as it was free, she attacked his neck with her lips. He pulled her tightly to him and gasped as her hands crept under his undershirt, nails scraping his spine. She pulled the shirt up as she backed away from him and he ducked out of it. He lay down on the bed, drawing her with him, seeking her mouth again. He probed her mouth with his tongue while she stroked his chest with her hands, then drew away. Taking the can of whipped cream, she shook it again, then sprayed it on his chest. Ben jumped at the cold, then at the sensation of her tongue lapping at him, stopping to suckle at his nipples. 

"Oh god!" he arched under her attentions as she worked her way to his collarbone where she scraped her teeth softly against him, then fastened them on the muscle at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. 

"Ahhh." His vision faltered under for force of his response. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he rolled her under him, his voice roughened by arousal. 

"I believe you're the one with an excess of clothing, Ann" he began unbuttoning her blouse, then lifted her to unhook her bra, tossing them away. He gazed at her rounded breasts, nipples already dark and hardened. He had the can of whipped cream in his hand, but he had to taste her once without it. He buried his nose between her breasts, inhaling deeply of her scent, his fingers plucking at a nipple. She arched and cried out under him and raising up he sprayed her liberally with the cream. She shuddered and moaned as he licked her clean, giving each nipple a second treatment for good measure, then moved up to her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe, then sucked at it, working his way down her neck. He rolled her a little to the side, unzipped her skirt and removed it, leaving her clad only in the red satin panties. He stopped for a moment, just to look at her and catch his breath. He released it on a low moan, and pulled her to him, right hand traveling down her belly until he came to the waistband of her panties and slipped under them. Without realizing it, Ann held her breath, her lower lip between her teeth. Ben rested his wrist on her mons, his fingers draped over her sex, wet and swollen. After a moment, putting his mouth to her breast, he gently squeezed her swollen nipple between his teeth and she arched into his hand, fingers slipping between the slick folds. He teased her by not seeking entrance, merely remaining poised at her opening. His thumb quickly found her clitoris, already swollen and slick, but rested, acquiescent at the base. He moved his lips to the base of her throat and fastened to a cord there. As she cried out, he gently inserted a finger into her, soon followed by a second, as his thumb began a slow circuit of her clitoris. After only a few circuits, she came, gasping, and while her strong muscles gripped his fingers, he pressed upward, intensifying her climax. He held her as she shuddered, slowing his strokes within her, helping her return to him. 

"Oh. My. God.." was all she could say when she could breath again, then pushed him onto his back and unfastening his trousers. He lifted and she pulled both the trousers and shorts down his long legs. She took a long look at his engorged penis, dragging her nails up his thighs. He shuddered and it bobbed in response. Ann smiled and grasped it at it's base, gave a squeeze and licked the fluid from the head. It was red and engorged, the foreskin fully retracted. She took the can and sprayed his cock and balls liberally with the contents, then lowered her head and began to lick it all off, starting with his perineum and balls, using long firm strokes. She was getting quite sticky in the process, but she didn't care. Ben's breathing was quick and punctuated with low moans and sharp cries, but she was relentless. She reached the base of his cock and lapped at it, giving special attention to the underside of the head, his hips arching in response, finally taking the head into her mouth, his panting turning to long low moans. She began sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, taking in more with each downstroke, his hips undulating in matching rythym. When she reached the base, throat opened, she squeezed him gently between her teeth and she could feel the rush of blood filling his cock, making it even harder. She knew he was extremely close, now, so she backed off and suckled only the head, keeping him at fever pitch. His hands clutched at the comforter beneath him and he was moaning continuously, back arched. He was so beautiful like this, mouth open, his hair mussed. She took him deeply into her mouth, sliding him in and out of her mouth more quickly now, applying suction. Soon, hips rising off the bed, he groaned loudly, and her mouth was filled with his hot semen. She stoked the underside of his cock with her tongue as he convulsed under her, until he finally begged her to stop. Swallowing, she released him. Moving over him, she realized he looked shell shocked, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. 

"I have never felt anything like that." Ben said breathlessly. Squirting a shot of whipped cream into her mouth, Ann swallowed then leaned over him and kissed him, gently at first and then more deeply. Regaining his strength, he pulled off her panties and rolled her over. 

"I believe it's my turn again." He told her as he took the can in one hand and parted her legs with the other. Directing the nozzle at her crotch, he sprayed it generously with the whipped cream. Tossing the can aside, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and lowered his head and began to lick it all up, starting with her outer lips before moving on to the sensitive inner ones, dipping his tongue inside her at intervals, replacing it with his fingers as he began to lap at her swollen clitoris. Ann's breathless moans combined with the taste and feel of her in his mouth was intoxicating. He felt his penis begin to stiffen again in response to the rythmic contractions of her inner muscles. He slowed, then stopped his attentions, withdrew his fingers and moved over her, caressing her soft skin as he ascended her body. His eyes were intense as he poised over her. She drew her legs up, cradling him and she felt his shaft against her. Then, with aching slowness, he drew back, his cock finding her and pressed only the head into her. Framing her head with his arms, he began thrusting into her slowly, deepening each stroke. When he'd buried himself fully, he stopped again, kissing her slowly, sensually. Only when he felt her relax around him did he begin to thrust into her again, rocking her in the ancient rythym. After only a few strokes, she broke off the kiss and he could feel her climax building through the regular contractions of her pelvic muscles. He didn't want to lose control just yet, but he wanted to see her come again, before he came himself, though he knew it would only be by seconds. He thrust into her slowly, but deeply, and when he felt she was at the very edge, he drew back, using a few quick shallow strokes to keep her there. When she was breathing in short gasps, beside herself, her hips rising to meet him, he resumed his deep powerful strokes and she came long and hard, gasping, crying out, her hips rising to meet his every thrust. Control no longer needed, he bowed his head and sought his own release, knowing he wouldn't harm her in his abandon. She was gasping his cock with unbelievable strength, pulling at him and he pumped into her, drawing almost completely out before plunging back into her. He had hoped to remain silent, but that was impossible and he took in a deep breath and released it in a long groan, spilling into her even as he continued to thrust deeply. 

They lay quietly in each other's arms for some time, recovering from their exersions. Eventually, inevitably, Ann withdrew from him. 

"Ben, I'm sorry, but I have to go." 

"I know. Thank you for..... enlightening me...regarding the uses for whipped cream." 

"My pleasure, believe me." 

The End 


End file.
